The Stars Are Watching Over Us
by Dokuganryu
Summary: Claypollo. Minor AA5 spoilers for case 4. It's the night before Apollo's bar exam and Clay decides he needs a distraction! Naturally being the best friend he can be, he invites Apollo out to gaze at the stars, but is that all they end up doing? A fluffy fic to escape the tragedy of reality TvT.


**MINOR AA5 SPOILERS. Space Boyfriends will be the death of me.**

Apollo could honestly not remember the last time he'd felt so nervous, most likely it would have been when he was back at school. His bar exam was tomorrow at 12pm and it felt like no matter how much he read or studied, nothing was sticking in his head. "Argh, this is so stressful! I'm fine, I'm fine, more than fine. It's just a silly exam that will determine my entire future career...ha..AH!" He scrambled to find another pen and piece of paper, scribbling down any notes he could remember about evidence laws and the like.

The sound of his phone blaring the tune of Rocket Man by David Bowie startled him from his work and he hastily answered it. "I always forget you changed your ringtone to that damn song Clay! You're not in space yet!" He grumbled, resting the phone on his shoulder, his ear pressed against it as he continued to write.

"I will be in a year! Well, maybe...haha. Why are you so huffy anyway?" Clay asked, tapping away on his work computer. The long sigh that came from the other end of the phone could have rivalled Sol Starbuck's infamous groan. "Yeesh, what IS eating you Apollo? Do you want to come to the space centre later and we can stargaze?" He knew without a doubt that would cheer up the grumpy soon-to-be attorney.

"H-huh? Go out? My exam is tomorrow! I can't go out tonight!" He protested. Although it DID sound nice and he hadn't seen Clay for a few weeks due to his excess studying. "...Let me just finish this page and then I'll come out, but only for a little bit!" He stressed the last part, mostly for himself as he knew once he was lost looking at the stars he would easily be there all night, laying in Clay's arms as they watched the stars together. It gave him cause to smile just thinking about it.

Clay laughed, "Didn't take much convincing you did it? I'll skip outta here in a sec and meet you outside. Bring a hoodie, it's kinda chilly out tonight." They exchanged a few more words before saying goodbye and Clay headed outside, his jacket hanging off his shoulders as he waited patiently for Apollo to turn up.

He didn't take too long, hopping on the next available bus to the Space Centre. Though he nearly missed his stop due to being consumed with his notes about the exam. Apollo shoved his book back into his bag, dashing to meet with Clay, who was loitering by one of the signs outside, beaming at Apollo. "I missed you, Apollo. You gotta stop being so busy!" Clay scolded, mock pouting at the other, who just stuck his tongue out in response.

"You're the one whose going to be busy soon, training for the HAT-2 launch this time next year right?" Apollo gripped the front of Clay's jacket, thumbing the fabric as he pressed his face into his chest. "You're gonna be the best astronaut ever!" Apollo exclaimed, smiling widely up at his long time friend. Clay felt his cheeks grow a little warm as Apollo said those words, gripping his friend's shoulders tightly, pulling him in for a hug.

"Heh, and you'll be the best attorney ever!" He spoke with equal enthusiasm, lifting Apollo off the ground in a bear hug, squeezing him tight before dropping him. "Now come on, I'll race ya!" Clay sprinted off in the direction of the highest hill, pulling his jacket on properly as he ran. It took Apollo a moment to realise what had happened, but when he did he shot off, trailing behind his friend.

He didn't manage to catch up, seeing as Clay was a lot fitter than him, but he did laugh as he came to a halt, watching as the trainee astronaut flopped down onto the grass, facing up to the night sky. "You're a dirty cheater! I refuse to be your attorney when they arrest you for having a sneaky head start!"

Clay could only burst out laughing, sitting back up as Apollo knelt down, throwing his bag aside. "Aww but I'm your best friend! You have to defend me! What about defending me in space court in the future!" He clenched his fists and furrowed his brow as he spoke, which caused Apollo to break into a wide smile. "That's what I wanted to see, Apollo. Your smile..." Clay leaned forwards, pressing his lips against Apollo's cheek, quickly pulling back, flipping his visor a little lower to cover his face.

"C-Clay!" Apollo felt his cheeks burn at the contact, eyes slightly wide as his friend appeared to be more than a little embarrassed about what he'd just done. It wasn't the first time they'd kissed a little but this time it felt different, Apollo's stomach fluttered as he thought about it and he could still feel the linger of Clay's lips. "...C'mere you." Apollo pushed him gently to the grass, moving to take his lips in a gentle kiss, shutting his eyes tight as he prayed Clay would reciprocate.

The dark haired boy let out a light gasp at the lips pressed against his own, moving to wrap his arms around Apollo's back, softly kissing him back, moving with his slow pace. He tilted his head a little, a moan catching in his throat as he felt Apollo's tongue slide against his own, coaxing him to deepen the kiss. He almost didn't want to stop, but unfortunately he needed to breath, a light breath leaving his lips as he pulled back from Clay.

"...W-Was that good?" Apollo asked, panting softly as Clay reached up to brush a stray lock of hair from his face. The other could only nod at him, bringing Apollo flush to his chest once more, breathing in his scent. "It was perfect." He said, rolling over so Apollo's back was to the ground before falling next to him, taking hold of his hand as he looked up. "The stars are watching us tonight Apollo, they're going to be there tomorrow too, watching over you as you take that exam and ace it."

The exam! Apollo had somehow managed to forget about it; being with Clay had that effect on him. He gave his hand a squeeze, turning to look at him, mesmerised by how the starlight reflected in Clay's eyes as he looked up. "You'll be up there with them soon enough, and I'm so happy for you." He really meant it too, thinking back to that day he approached Clay on the school yard, crying over his mom's recent passing. They'd really connected that day, more so than Apollo had ever really bonded with before.

"Of course! And you can punch that exam tomorrow no sweat! You're fine! Remember?" He chuckled, lifting up his and Apollo's hands, pointing up to the sky before turning to him, nodding. Apollo knew immediately what he was asking and he nodded back, mouthing a count down before shouting from the bottom of his heart, "I'm Apollo Justice and I'm FINE!"

Clay did the same, exclaiming with all his might up to the stars "You're Apollo Justice and YOU'RE FINE!" Their mantra from days long gone had always stuck with them, and it showed no signs of fading any time soon. "Make sure you call me tomorrow to tell me how it went, if you don't I'll launch a rocket right at your house." Clay smirked playfully, turning to look at his childhood friend.

"H-Hey that's not legal! Nor even remotely plausible. Hmph maybe I won't call you, THEN you'll have to come over and see me, won't you?" He retorted, casting a sideways glance at him before pecking him on the lips once more. Clay pouted, a blush tinting his cheeks once more, "Well I'm sure I can spend the night with you tomorrow, the boss won't mind if I ditch out to come see you, besides we're gonna be celebrating!"

_Yeah if I don't mess up..._Apollo thought, shaking his head to clear the negative words, shuffling closer to Clay, moving so he was buried in his chest. The trainee astronaut turned onto his side, wrapping his jacket around the both of them, planting a light kiss against his forehead with a smile. Wordlessly they lay embracing for what seemed like an eternity, with only the stars shining bright in the sky for company.

Apollo had long lost track of time, far too comfortable in Clay's arms to even think about moving. Though he knew he better head home, having the exam tomorrow and all. "Clay? I...thank you for tonight, I needed it." Reluctantly he pulled away, but not before stealing one last kiss. Clay gave a sigh, but of course he understood that Apollo did have to leave and get a decent night's sleep. "Well I'll talk to you tomorrow then, good luck and you'll be fine!"

"I'm fine! I'm always fine! I'm Apollo Justice and I'm FIIIIIIIIIIIINE!" He shouted it up to the stars once more while Clay cheered and clapped. It would be fine, Clay was backing him and with that knowledge he knew he wasn't going to fail. He would always be fine as long as he had Clay, even if they couldn't meet up more often.

He didn't know what he would do without him.

**END**


End file.
